


One More Time

by castiel52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Purgatory, mentions of Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, promises were inevitably broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Post S08E02. Meaning, I didn't know at the time that Castiel pushed Dean away and didn't want to be saved from Purgatory.

**One More Time**

 

It has been two days since Kevin ran away from the Winchesters with his mom; two agonizing days that Dean can’t stop thinking about what was written in Kevin’s letter.

_…I think my mom and I will be safer away from you, Dean. People you don’t need any more tend to end up dead anyway. I’m sorry._

 

As he drove around while his brother slept all he could think about was the angel that was left in Purgatory. All he could think about was how relieved Castiel was for being forgiven, how hopeful those beautiful blue eyes were when Dean told him that he wouldn’t go without him. It may not be obvious to anyone else but Dean knew how to read the angel; _his_ angel.

 

“ _Promise?_ ” Castiel has asked on their second day together after finding each other.

 

The hunter simply looked at him for a second then said, “ _Promise_.” and kissed the angel gently on the lips.

 

Every night since then, before they would rest for a while, the angel would say in a hushed, hesitant voice, “ _Promise you won’t let go of me_?” and the hunter would respond in the same way as every other night that he did, “ _Promise_.” and a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

Now, looking back to all those nights that he would promise the angel that he wouldn’t let go, that the angel would ask again on the following night, he realized that somehow, the angel knew that he would let go. All those sad smiles he received after giving his vow and kissing the angel’s lips finally made sense. It was _inevitable_ that the hunter would let his angel go _one more time_.


End file.
